A Beta's Secret Submission
by Twisted Angels
Summary: Heated words become heated touches when Leah confronts Jacob about his need to torture himself each day. What happens when someone overhears their "fight"? Jake/Leah Leah/Embry.  Rated M 18  for MC/language  Our Entry for the ShareTheLoveContest.


**ENTRY IN THE SHARE THE LOVE CONTEST**

**Title: **A Beta's Secret Submission

**Author: **JaspersSexKitten and TearyJewelEyes [TwistedAngels]

**Genre: **Breaking Dawn, AU

**Threesome: **Leah, Jacob and Embry

**Summary: **Heated words become heated touches when Leah confronts Jacob about his need to torture himself each day. What happens when someone overhears their "fight"? Jake/Leah Leah/Embry. ShareTheLoveContest.

**Story link: **.net/s/7451238/1/A_Betas_Secret_Submission 

**Leah's POV**

I was sick of this. Every god damn day, we were at Leech Manor, watching as the parasite lover got larger and paler... weaker. Fuck knows why he kept torturing himself by doing this... but then again, Jacob has always been one to do things like that. He never has understood his own god damn pain threshold. But I swear, if by being there for _Bella_ ended up getting my little brother into trouble, getting him hurt, then there would be hell to pay.

So in the middle of one of Jake's long winded, "we need to save Bella" spiels, I left, making my way back to La Push, away from the leeches, hoping to grasp some kind of normalcy - hard to do when you change into a fucking werewolf for a living.

Following the river, I had to just get away. The leeches were driving me mad and everyone wondered why _I_ had the attitude problem. They were all blind, or stupid, or hell maybe even both. Jacob was risking everything, to what? To watch that stupid idiot die. She didn't care about Jake, none of them did. The only thing they cared about was the demon child that was going to kill her, maybe all of us. No one really knew what it was or what it was capable of.

As I made it to the river, I jumped in, sinking to the bottom to drown it all out. I held my eyes close as I let the last of my air run out and I popped to the surface. My growl of frustration was met with someone pulling me out of the water. I pushed Jacob back and turned away from him. I wanted nothing to do with him at the moment.

"Leah, stop."

"Fuck off Jacob, go back to that leech mansion you are so damn fond of," I hissed as he grabbed my arm again. His grip was hot as fire as it tightened around my arm, causing me to pull away from him.

"NO!" His growl sent a surge through me and as he spun me around to face him, his hand gripping my waist tight. "You are not going anywhere, we need to talk this out, Leah."

"Talk about what? Huh? The fact that you are protecting what we, as a tribe, were taught to fight against?" I shoved him away as I talked. My anger was mixed with a desire for him that had never been there before. I didn't know what to do but get the hell away from him before I did something I may possibly regret one day.

I moved towards the water again, my mind racing as I heard him behind me. He really wasn't making it easy for me to leave and, as I turned to tell him to fuck off, I was met with his steel grip on my hips and his lips pressed harshly against mine. I should have been repulsed.. but I was in heaven. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pressing myself closer to his strong body as he growled against my lips.

I closed my eyes as I felt him moving away from the water. I let myself get lost in the moment until I felt my back against a tree. I moaned as he lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, leaning back against the tree. The feel of his hands moving across my body was enough to elicit multiple moans and gasps from my lips as he ripped my shorts off.

"Jacob..."

"Quiet!" His growled words sent a shiver through me and I pressed myself against his hand as he rubbed against my center. "You want to bark out orders and call people names, why don't I give you something to actually scream about."

My head nodded, my body in a position of submission, something I was new at - the authority in his words, his actions, was just too much. My center was throbbing and as his hand moved across my skin, I moaned softly. I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth, and I was waiting for that moment he'd hit my weak spot, that moment that I'd be his. His thumb brushed across my center, through my folds as I arched off the tree. I could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against me and I whimpered, loudly.

"Stop teasing me!" I protested as he circled my clit. I cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as he pinched my clit, and I all but fell apart. He was in control of my body with the simplest of actions. I panted out his name multiple times before I opened my eyes, watching his every move carefully. The dark, lust filled eyes that met mine sent a new wave of desire coursing through me.

"I told you to keep quiet Leah."

He stepped back, putting my feet back on the ground, and I let out a groan of impatience. _I didn't want him to leave, but how was I to stop him?_

"You have one last chance. Bend over and grab your ankles."

My eyes went wide as I heard his words. Taking a deep breath, I turned, bent over and grabbed my ankles, leaving myself open for him. I could feel my arousal dripping down my inner thighs, and judging by the sound of his labored breathing, he could smell it, too. My heart was racing and through it all, all I could say in my head was _hurry_... I had a need so bad for him now that I was dripping more than before. I closed my eyes as I felt his hand skim over my center.

"You do know what happens to bad girls, right, Leah?"

Before I could think to answer him, I felt his hand slap my core, hard. The pain and the excitement that ran through me caused a gasp to escape. I let my head fall forward as he slapped my center again, I remained quiet until I felt him thrust his fingers inside of me, bucking my hips I cried out in pleasure.

"Fuck..." I lost my train of thought as I felt his fingers move harder and faster, curling inside me.

"You like that, don't you; you dirty little girl?"

His growls met my moans as I rocked back against his fingers, whimpering when he removed them. I went to straighten up and cried out as I felt his hand come down hard on my left ass cheek.

"No one said you could move!" he hissed as he moved back to me. "You want to be a dirty girl, I'm going to take you like a dirty girl."

Before I had adjusted to the stinging in my ass, I was screaming out his name as he plunged into me. My body tightened around his thick length as he filled me deep.

"Fuck.. yes." I panted, as my body reacted to his forceful, Alpha nature.

My hips pushed back against him as he thrust relentlessly into my center. The way he commanded my body turned me on more and more. His thrusts became harder and faster as I panted more, my breathing becoming labored as his grip on my hips increased, my own grip on my ankles tightening as I tried to hold onto something as I was taken from behind. 

**Jake's POV**

With everything that was happening I really didn't need Leah trying to make me feel like less of a man. The harder she fought against me, the more I wanted to show her why I was the alpha. She was the one that had the problem, I for one was tired of her shit. I was fed up and at the moment the only thing I wanted from her was for her to scream my name more. I fought to keep control as I felt the animal inside me take over. Her moans mixed with the sound of my hips hitting hers was only making me want to take her harder.

**Embry's POV**

Running solo patrols while everyone else in the pack spent time with their imprints sucked ass. Sam and Emily were too busy trying to start their own family - god knows enough of us had walked in on them screwing each other enough times within the past couple of weeks; Jared and Kim were still in that cutesy - _gag me_ - awkward stage of their relationship; Paul had only just imprinted on Rachel, and he was trying to get her to give him a chance - being a player had finally caught up with the bastard; and Quil... poor, poor Quil who imprinted on a two year old. We could all guess what he was up to at the moment.

I laughed to myself as the image of Quil wearing a princess dress while having a tea party with little Claire popped into my head, and I was suddenly very, _very_ glad I was running patrol alone.

Not that patrols were even needed these days. The Cullen's were keeping quiet while that... _thing_ inside Bella grew. Through all the hubbub of Sam wanting to kill Bella and the leeches over letting something like that happen, he hadn't been doing much to act on it. Hell, it was lucky if anyone heard of Sam running patrols these days. _Slack bastard._

This was my third patrol in two days, and it was getting old. I was hoping that I might casually stumble across the stench of a leech so I could track it down and kill it, just to give me something to do. Things were so boring around here for me, without an imprint, and with friends who only _ever_ spent time with their imprints.

Don't get me wrong, I loved living the bachelor life - going out at the weekends to Port Angeles, when I wasn't patrolling, of course, and going to one of the few clubs, shamelessly flirting with someone until they'd take me home with them.

One thing the pack didn't know about me - and for the past eight or so months that I'd been phasing, and the years that I'd been friends with Jake and Quil during that awkward puberty stage where we work out our sexualities, no one knew that I actually batted for both teams.

Lately, well, more often than not since Jake, Leah and Seth broke away to form their own renegade little pack, I'd been taking more of an interest in women, compared to my usual "love" of men. Coincidence, I'm not sure. There was probably some kind of subconscious reasoning behind my choice, but then again, that's why I gave up on Psychology in High School.

But these past few weeks, ever since the wedding at the Cullen's place, I had yet to score, and the frustrations were building in my body. _All I want to do was find a girl with a hot body to sink my -_

My thoughts were broken off as I heard the distinct sound of moaning coming from the trees near the river. Knowing no one but us wolves came to this particular spot of the river, I hedged a peek, curious as to who the lucky bastard was.

I was taken by surprise when I looked through the parted trees to be staring at a profile view of Leah, bent over at the waist as Jake pounded into her from behind. It was Leah's cries that caught the attention of my ears, and I couldn't tear my eyes away as I watched the rough, dominant way Jacob was taking her.

I didn't even feel myself phasing back to human form, nor understand that I was human once more, until I realized my hand was wrapped around my cock, slowly stroking it as the live porno before my eyes unfolded further.

The harder he pounded her the harder and faster my hand moved up and down myshaft. It was like all the need and desire that had built up in me was ready to explode from me. My eyes were glued to their forms, I wanted to move closer but I was frozen in place as I worked myself closer to the edge.

It was minutes, I assume, before I registered that Leah was calling my name. I looked at her with a raised brow and moved to stand before her.

**Leah's POV**

Letting my eyes open slightly, I could see feet between our legs, and I shifted slightly as Jake slammed into me from behind. I caught the actions of Embry and I licked my lips. I had wanted my mouth on that cock for a long time, now was my chance. I called his name but as his hand stroked his cock, he was lost. I growled as my movements made Jake hit me harder and finally Embry looked at me.

As he moved before me, I lifted my hands to his hips and instantly took him inside my mouth, moaning as I tasted him. Jake's movements became harder as he and Embry fought to fill me. Embry's hips bucked as I ran my teeth along the underside of his cock. I wanted to make him squirm as I had all these weeks at the thoughts of him fucking others ran through his head.

"Leah..." Embry hissed as I felt him grip my hair. I growled against his cock as I felt Jake's hand come down on my ass. The sting, the pleasure under the pain of his slap was quickly making my orgasm build. I felt the muscles in my stomach start to tighten and I wanted to bring the guys over the edge with me. I pushed myself back hard against Jake as I gripped Embry's balls, pulling at them as I squeezed them in my fingers. His moaned growl sent a shiver down my spine as I felt Jake's hand across my ass again.

"That's it, you dirty girl; suck his dick, make him cum," Jake's words were making it harder for me to concentrate. I was so turned on by this point that I was ready to explode. I felt my body start to shake as Embry's hand gripped my hair tighter, feeling him wrap the strands around his fists as I took him so deep within my mouth, my nose was pressed against the skin of his lower stomach.

I felt the pain as he gripped harder, the thrusts from Jake speeding up as I felt Embry fill my mouth. I greedily swallowed his essence down and growled as I let my grip on his hips tighten. My fingers were digging deep into his skin as I released his cock, screaming Jake's name as my orgasm hit. My body shook as he kept pounding into me. I felt him grab my hips harder as he growled out my name, filling me deep and fast. The pure ecstasy of it all was making my already over heated body wanting more. I loosened my grip on Embry's hips and slumped over as I felt Jake pull from inside me.

"Jesus, I see why you picked Jake's side, Leah," Embry said with a raised brow.

"I didn't make the choice for sex, you stupid shit head," I growled out as I stood up straight.

"EMBRY!" Jake's growl was a warning, but he stood his ground, glaring at his best friend as I stood up and slapped his face. The look of shock mirrored in Embry's expression would have made me laugh, if I weren't so genuinely pissed off with him.

"Don't you ever, and I mean ever, speak to me that way again, Embry Call. Or that little pecker you call a dick will be gone," I said, laughing slightly as I turned around. I felt his arm on mine and I shrugged it off.

"Leah!" Embry's voice raised slightly and I turned to him. I let my eye catch Jake as he stood there glaring at Embry. Jake remained in a protective stance, but was letting me handle this.

"What?"

"Don't think you can speak in that tone and think I will be okay with it," he spat at me.

"Do you really..." I trailed off and took a deep breath. "If you had any fucking clue... you know what, fuck you, you stupid ass hat!"

I turned to grab my clothes and felt Embry grab my arm again. I moved back around and growled at him as he pushed me into the tree.

"Don't you think I would have joined you if I knew you were going to be giving free fucks in the woods?"

"Embry, enough. Back up off her now!"

I saw the look on Jake's face and I didn't know whether to be scared or not but I was definitely turned on again. That dominant presence was making my body react, and I only wanted him to take me again. I would be his puppet, and enjoy it.

"Why? You think you are the only one out here who needs a good fuck?"

"You need to fuck off now. Best friend or not, I won't let you talk to her that way." Jake ground out through gritted teeth.

Embry stood looking at Jake, both of their chests rising as they started to shake, the anger growing within each of them. I moved between them and placed my hands on their chests, pushing them back. I was getting tired of this shit.

"You can both go fuck off. I am not a damn chew toy you two assholes can fight over. I don't belong to either of you."

I looked between them, my chest was heaving as I tried to calm myself. These two morons really thought they were going to fight over me. I huffed as I glared at Embry. "Just go back to your pack and get lost."

"Wait! Embry, Leah we have to make sure no one finds out about this." Jake looked at Embry, the gleam in his eye was the one of and alpha. He wanted to show Embry he was top dog and I tingled. I had never met anyone that was like Jake when he was in alpha mode.

"Fine! Not like anyone would believe me. But you two need to block it from them, I will keep it quiet." Embry's arms crossed over his chest and he nodded.

"Fine with me and to think that little dick was so eager to please..." I stopped as I heard Jake growl. I swallowed hard as I caught his eyes glaring at me, whimpering as I let my head fall to my chest.

"Embry, just go."

"Fine, dude, I will.. yeah later." Embry stumbled slightly as he turned to the woods, phasing as he ran off.

I moved to grab my shorts and I felt Jake's hand grab my arm. I gasped as I felt my back hit the tree. I let my eyes meet his and the rage in them sent my heart racing.

"Don't you ever, I mean _ever_, do that again. You let me handle them. You only speak when I say you speak. If you are in this position you belong to me, got it?"

I shivered as I blinked, looking up at Jake as I nodded slowly. "Yes..."

"'Yes' what, little girl?"

I looked up at him in a mixture of shock and arousal, the deep timbre of his voice causing me to answer him without truly realizing what I was saying. "Yes, Master."

He moved a step back from me, knocking my clothes from my hand. "Now, you need to learn your place." I gulped as he moved back to me and lifted me up, before letting me down and pointing to a rock that was by the river side.

"Lay down."

His command sent a shiver through me as I moved to the rock, laying back against it. I swallowed hard as he gave the simplest of instructions. I lifted my legs and placed my feet flat on the rock, opening my legs wide for him. He stood there watching me with his arms crossed over his chest.

It was minutes before he actually made a move to step towards me. I swallowed hard as he growled at me and raised his hand, bringing it down hard against my clit. I yelped out a moan, before he slapped it again. The fiery tingle that ran through me had me on edge already. Jake was slowing making my need surface once more. The roughness and his growl was enough to make my entire body turn to jello.

"You will learn, Leah," he growled as he ran his hand across my folds. My hips wanted to buck against his hand but I held still. I didn't want to anger him, but I wanted more of his touch.

As he rubbed over my slit, I felt him move to lean against me slightly as his fingers teased my swollen bundle. I whimpered again as his voice caught my attention. "You're a dirty girl, aren't you? You want me to make you scream again? Don't you?" His hand came down across my clit and I screamed out a yes. I wanted him to take me in any way he wanted.

"Good girl, Leah."

His fingers thrust inside me and I bucked. God help me, he was going to work my body up into a frenzy and I loved it. I only prayed it wouldn't end. 

**Embry's POV**

Running from the riverside, I let a growl escape me as I replayed Leah in my head. Jake was working he like a puppet and I was the one who was jealous. _What in the hell is wrong with you, Embry? Really? _I yelled at myself as I skidded to a stop. Was it the fact that Leah spoke to me that way? Was is the fact that it was seeing her bent over and completely submitting to _him, _and not to myself? I had no clue but it was something I couldn't just leave.

I turned back towards the river, making sure to stay far enough away from them so as not to not get spotted. As I caught the sight of Leah spread open, her body pressed back against the rock, I phased. I made my way closer, keeping them in my eye line. I didn't know if I was jealous, mad or just... whatever... but I wanted to be the one to do that to her. I stopped in my tracks as my thoughts focused more on Leah. I shook it off as she moaned out the words, "yes, master."

The growl that started to build was heard and as Jake turned to me, he smirked.

"Come back to play, I see."

"Well I can't let your ass have all the fun now, can I?"

I moved to the rock, letting my eyes take Leah completely in, my cock already hard again, just by watching her and hearing her husky moans. There she was, the beta of the pack, in complete submission. I raised a brow to Jake and he nodded as he brought his hand down on her center.

"Leah, you want to play with Embry, don't you?"

"Yes.. yes Master." 

**Leah's POV**

The moment, I looked up and saw Embry, I felt Jake's thumb caressing my folds lightly as his fingers thrust deeply into my warmth. I reached up, gripping Embry's cock, and stroked it hard. I felt the desire in me build as I heard his slight growl. Jake's hand stilled inside me and I felt Embry slip from my hand. He moved to stand between my legs. He slowly knelt down and guided himself into me. My hips bucked slightly as he filled me, stretching me as he buried himself to the hilt within me.

I rolled my hips against him as a small moan escaped my slightly parted lips. I had no cares at the moment; I only wanted to please them. I wanted to be lost in this sweet fantasy as he fucked me into the rock.

Jake moved to head of the rock and leaned over slightly and slapped my breasts, the sting instantly causing my nipples to pucker as I moaned loudly.

"You like it rough, don't you?"

"Mhm, yes I do."

I heard a growl before I felt another slap delivered to my breasts. My nipples were throbbing, I was in such a high state of arousal and they were going to make me explode. I felt my body shaking as Embry started to thrust harder, his tip brushing against my most sensitive of spots. I arched my back as I felt Embry let go inside me, each spurt punctuated by a sharp jab of his hips into mine. I was holding on, I wanted to cum but I was enjoying this too much.

I felt a shift and screamed out as Jake slammed his cock into me, huffing at Embry about how to make me scream. My hips met his as he pounded into me harder, his hand slapping against my clit as I bit my lip to keep my voice down. I was on edge and each movement of Jake's was causing me to get even closer to toppling into my climax.

"You like that, huh?"

Before I could answer, Jake's hand slapped across my clit as I fought to control myself. I was panting as I felt my body shake. He was making it hard to keep my climax at bay. I bucked as his hand kept assaulting my throbbing bundle of nerves.

I was on edge as he thrust harder and faster into me, as he growled out, "Fucking cum, now!"

His words, and the next slap that landed across my clit, sent me over the edge and I screamed out his name as I squirted. It was like my whole body had been on edge and I slumped against the rock as I felt him fill me deep.

My eyes closed as I heard him whisper, "So fucking good, Leah."

My breathing was coming out in harsh pants as I tried to come down from the high Jake gave me, but once my eyes were closed fully, I was finding them hard to open. It was as if the darkness behind my lids was trying to pull me in.

"Leah?"

It was like a dream had started. I was hearing but I couldn't open my eyes. My body started to shake, and it felt as if I was being lifted. I felt the sharp pain of something hitting my back and I sat up in bed, breathing heavy as I looked around confused.

My eyes settled on the forms either side of me. One was sitting up with me, an arm slung around my shoulders as fingers traced patterns up and down my arm, while the other remained laying down, their hands rubbing over my back.

A light was flicked on and the room was illuminated, and I took in the image of Embry, sitting up with me, pulling me into his side. I turned my head and saw Jacob on his back, smirking up at me as his fingers teased my skin, causing me to shiver.

"Are you okay, Leah?"

My attention was brought back to Embry, and I nodded when I saw the concerned look on his face. "I was having an... interesting dream."

"Interesting, how?"

I lay back down on the bed, my body automatically shifting into Jake's arms. The bed sagged as Embry laid back too, curling himself around me as he and Jake linked hands over my body. "I was remembering that first day... when you stumbled across Jake and I, and this whole amazing relationship started."

**Author Note: **I (Kitten), want to thank Emmi for bringing me outta my and box. This pairing is completely new to me and surprisingly I loved it.. shh don't tell.

SPECAIL THANKS TO TrampVamp who was our beta and guiding light on this one.. we lubs you bb.

Leave us your love and if you are good we may bring more after the contest.. [blows kisses]


End file.
